7 Things
by K3-kakuzokuzokuso
Summary: Karena 7 hal yang kusuka darimu-lah,tetap setia padamu, walaupun kau tak bisa setia padaku.  My first fict... Maaf kalo jelek...   RnR, please...


**Warning : Song fic, OOC, SasuHina, maih amatir**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BLAME**

**A/N : menerima flame yang membangun. Selamat membaca, maaf jika ada yang salah. Please read and review, karena ini fic pertama, maka saya maklum jika ini tidak sesuai dengan pembaca.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

** 7 Things by Miley Cyrus**

**Summary : **"Karena 7 hal yang kusuka darimu-lah, aku tetap setia padamu, walaupun kau tak bisa setia padaku. Rambut emo-mu, mata onyx-mu, celana jins yang sering kau gunakan telah membuatku terpikat padamu. Waktu kau menciumku, kau seperti menghipnotisku. Tetapi, kenapa kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta, kau pula yang membuatku menangis. Karenamu, aku menangis. Karenamu, aku sakit hati. Dan karenamu-lah, aku menyesal memiliki pacar sepertimu. Ketika aku mulai berpikiran semua akan baik-baik saja, aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Sakura. Aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal, dan 7 hal yang kusuka darimu," batin Hinata.

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

"Hai…" kata cewek berambut indigo itu membuka percakapan.

"Hai…" jawab cowok bermata onyx itu dingin.

"Boleh nggak aku bicara sesuatu?" tanya cewek itu hati-hati. Yang diajak berbicara langsung menoleh ke arah si cewek.

"Apa itu?"

**It was awesome but we lost it **

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear,my dear**

"Sebenernya, aku udah pengen ngomong ini dari dulu…Tapi,aku takut…" kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hn…" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil tetap membaca buku yang dibawanya. Hinata yang merasa tidak didengarkan menjadi kesal. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Apalagi salju yang terus turun membuatnya makin kedinginan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Kau tidak akan mendengarkanku," ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh…" Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan nada tanpa dosa. Hinata menatapnya yang sedang membaca buku yang dibacanya sedari tadi. Dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang.

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**

**You're vein,your games,you're insecure**

**You love me,yo like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Hinata berlari menembus salju yang terus turun. Ia berlari dengan berlinangan air mata. Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, Hinata terus berlari dan menangis. Tetapi, kemudian ia tersandung batu yang sedikit tertutup salju. Ia jatuh terjerembab di tumpukan salju-salju yang dingin itu. Hinata tetap menangis sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi, apa daya, ia tak bisa berdiri, karena kakinya kesakitan tersandung batu tadi.

"Sasuke…" bisik Hinata pelan sambil tetap menangis. Wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum itu terbayang di benak Hinata. Hinata terus menangis mengingat Sasuke bersama wanita lain yang bernama Sakura sedang berduaan di bangku taman kota. 7 hal yang membuat Hinata suka padanya. 7 hal pula yang membuat Hinata membencinya. Salah satunya adalah dia suka mempermainkan perasaan Hinata, dan dia menyukai wanita lain selain Hinata.

**It's awkward and it's silent **

**As I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**And when you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it,I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

Keesokan harinya, ia berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke .

"Sasuke…" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata tajam. Hinata ketakutan melihat lirikan Sasuke yang tajam dan dingin itu.

"Tak apa," ujar Hinata akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Tatapannya yang tajam selalu membuat Hinata takut. Akhirnya, Hinata tak jadi menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling terdiam. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hanya dengusan Sasuke yang sepertinya merasa bosan bermain HP-nya. Hinata lebih memilih untuk diam.

Hinata selalu berharap, Sasuke menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap Hinata seperti dahulu. Hinata menjadi ingat saat-saat ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata.

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**You're vein, your games, you're insecure**

**You like me, you like her **

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy **

**Your friends they're jerks**

**When you act like them,just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Hinata berjalan sendiri di taman kota. Ingin rasanya ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan rasa marahnya kepada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba,terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Suara Sakura, dan diikuti suara tawa pelan seorang laki-laki yang juga sangat familiar bagi Hinata. Sasuke. Tak salah lagi. Ia melihat Sakura yang sedang mengamit tangan Sasuke, dan keduanya tertawa pelan. Hati Hinata makin merasa sakit melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura tertawa. Tak pernah dengan Hinata Sasuke tertawa seperti itu. Hanya 1 – 2 kali ia tertawa dengan Hinata. Tas yang dibawanya tak sengaja jatuh dan membuat salju di bawahnya berbunyi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

**And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that I like**

Hinata kembali berlari dan menangis. Salahnya juga. Walau ia sudah diingatkan oleh Naruto, sahabatnya, ia tetap saja menerima Sasuke. Memang, sudah sejak awal, Naruto memberitahu Hinata bahwa Sasuke adalah lelaki playboy yang suka bergonta-ganti pacar. Tetapi, Hinata selalu berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, bahwa ia hanya ingin memberi Sasuke kesempatan. Karena, Hinata menyukai 7 hal darinya.

**The 7 things I like about you**

**Your hair,your eyes, your old Levi's**

**And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everything's alright**

**I want to be**

**With the one I know**

**And the 7 things I like the most that you do**

Hinata terus berlari walaupun Sasuke memanggilnya berulang kali. Tanpa mempedulikan salju yang berjatuhan makin banyak, Hinata terus berlari dan tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Karena 7 hal yang kusuka darimu-lah, aku tetap setia padamu, walaupun kau tak bisa setia padaku. Rambut emo-mu, mata onyx-mu, celana jins yang sering kau gunakan telah membuatku terpikat padamu. Waktu kau menciumku, kau seperti menghipnotisku. Tetapi, kenapa kau yang membuatku jatuh cinta, kau pula yang membuatku menangis. Karenamu, aku menangis. Karenamu, aku sakit hati. Dan karenamu-lah, aku menyesal memiliki pacar sepertimu. Ketika aku mulai berpikiran semua akan baik-baik saja, aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Sakura. Aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal, dan 7 hal yang kusuka darimu," batin Hinata.

"Hinata, tunggu!" kata Sasuke sambil terus mengejar Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Hinata terus , memang takdir yang menimpa Hinata tidak bisa dihindari. Ia selalu mendapat kesialan, dimanapun ia berada. Bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"TIIIIIINNNNNNNN!" suara klakson sebuah truk memekakan telinga siapapun yang berada di sekitar situ. Hinata sempat melihat kilatan lampu truk itu dengan , apa daya ia tidak bisa menghindari sebuah nasib yang telah ditakdirkan kepadanya.

"Hinataaaaaa!" teriak Sasuke. Ia segera menghampiri sebuah kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa '**pacar yang dikhianati**' nya itu. Jalanan itu menjadi ramai. Bunyi ambulance, dan mobil polisi telah terdengar jelas. Tubuh milik seorang cewek berambut indigo itu diangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance. Seorang cowok bermata onyx itu hanya bisa menangisi atas pengkhianatannya kepada cewek indigo itu.

"ARGHHHH!" teriak cowok onyx itu frustasi.

"Permisi, apakah anda kenal dengan perempuan ini?" tanya petugas ambulance itu.

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedih.

"Bisakah anda menemaninya sampai ke rumah sakit? Sampai keluarganya datang?" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Ya…Terserahlah…" kata Sasuke dengan wajah frustasi.

"Maaf,tuan. Kami menemukan ini di tas perempuan itu. Dan hanya ini yang masih utuh di tasnya… Apakah anda mau menyimpannya? Atau hanya sekedar membacanya?" tanya suster berambut merah kepada Sasuke.

"Ya…" kata Sasuke dengan nada penyesalan. Ia mengambil amplop coklat yang bertuliskan :

**To : Sasuke Uchiha**

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke membuka amplop itu. Tulisan tangan yang rapi terpampang di kertas warna ungu dalam amplop itu.

**Dear, Sasuke…**

**OK… Terserah padamu kau akan melakukan apa setelah kau membaca surat dariku ini…**

**Tapi, kuharap kau mengerti alasan mengapa aku menulis surat ini kepadamu…**

**Pertama,aku ingin kau tau, bahwa aku sangat sakit hati bila melihatmu dekat dengan wanita lain…**

**Terutama Sakura…**

**Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, dan berbahagialah bersama Sakura…**

**Dan…Oh,ya…Tolong dengarkan lagu 7 Things – Miley Cyrus, lalu baca liriknya di bawah ini,ya…**

**Semoga bahagia dengan Sakura…Dan bisa melupakanku, apabila kita sudah ditakdirkan berpisah…**

**Miley Cyrus – 7 Things**

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it **

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear,my dear**

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)**

**You're vein,your games,you're insecure**

**You love me,yo like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**

**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vein, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**

**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like**

**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7 things I like the most that you do**

**Dan…Kata terakhir dari lagu ini…**

**You make me love you**

**You do (oh)…**

My first story... Review please... ^^**  
**


End file.
